Five Nights at Foxy's
by dealwithitdewott
Summary: Freddy get's killed one night by a dangerous security guard, and the people at Freddy Fazbear's pizza decide to make Foxy the new mascot, but can the animatronics learn to trust the new guard, Michael Smith (No relationships to Mike Schmidt)?


**Five Nights at Foxy's**

Foxy woke up in a daze. Last night he and the rest of the crew went to find the night guard and stuff him in a suit since he was an endoskeleton to them, and not having a suit is against the rules at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but something wasn't right… When Foxy woke up, he saw Chica and Bonnie, his two friends on stage, but no sign of Freddy.

"What happened to ye boss?" asked Foxy, in his slowly wearing away pirate accent.

"I-I don't know Foxy… L-Last thing I remembered-" Chica said before going into a state of shock. After a few seconds Chica completely panicked.

"Oh my g-god! H-HE KILLED H-HIM! F-FREDDY IS D-DEAD!" Chica yelled before passing out.

"… It's true!..." Bonnie exclaimed in shock of what he remembered.

"It's really true then… Our mate Freddy….. Why did ye have to walk to plank…" Foxy said…

_**SOME HOURS EARLIER…**_

Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica heard to sound of the cameras moving as, there was no other sounds being made. A new security guard has been hired, after Mike Schmidt got fired on night 7 for accidentally tampering with Bonnie. This new guard went by the name of Gerald Carter. What the animatronics didn't know was that he was pretty strong, and he was enough brains to dismantle a car if he wanted to.

"I hope the new guard will accept our greeting with this pizza…" Chica said, while holding a box of pizza.

"FOR THE LAST TIME CHICA, WE ARE HERE TO KILL THE GUARD, NOT BEFRIEND HIM!" Bonnie screamed.

"First thing how to we know it's a boy? It could be a girl. Secondly the guard could be friendly." Chica said.

"Sometimes I wish I had enough smarts to dismantle you." Bonnie said, irritated.

"Sshh everybody! We're here!" Freddy whispered.

At the moment everybody got quiet. The sound of Gerald changing the cameras could be heard as they crept up closer.

"Where are those god damn robots. I swear if those things that the moron on the phone said were true, I'd kick their asses either way. No way am I getting stuffed in a god damn robot suit." Gerald said.

"Gee what's with the language?" Chica whispered loudly.

"Huh? Who said that?!" Gerald said. He peeked out of the doorway and saw the animatronics.

"Quick get him now!" Freddy exclaimed. Foxy ran past Gerald and was going to use his hook to injure his legs, when Gerald grabbed his hooked arm and popped his hook off. Foxy was horrified by this and ran off in pain. "What a wimp." Said Gerald before seeing Bonnie. Bonnie jumped at Gerald yet he grabbed him by one of his ears and tossed him towards a wall, ripping off his ear. Chica then walked up to him.

"I hope we could make some peace. Here, here's some free pizza if you want it." Chica said while holding up the pizza box in front of him, but Gerald knocked it out of her hands and yelled,

"Your pizza is disgusting! I recommend you go back to your 5th grade cooking class!"

Chica looked at Gerald is sadness.

"Why are you such a mean person!" Yelled Chica.

Gerald found a crowbar by his chair and picked it up. He swung it at Chica so fast is would've sliced her in half, but no.

It was Freddy who got sliced.

Freddy jumped in front of Chica and got sliced into two pieces.

"Chic-Chica…" Freddy said, in his dying, glitching voice.

"No no this can't be happening! You can't die Freddy!" Chica said.

"It's-It's okay Chica-ica… Stay with the oth-others… Fox-Foxy will protect you… My w-work here is done….. G… O… O… D…. B… Y…. E…" Freddy said before his eyes went completely black. He was dead. Freddy has died. It was official. Gerald would get fired, and the place would close down. The animatronics were screwed.

_**In the present…**_

Foxy then had it all flooding back. Freddy had died in front of them. He knocked them out and that was the last thing they remembered. It was 10:00, and the place had closed down again.

People were searching for the remains of Freddy Fazbear, but he was assumed to be stolen by the culprit, Gerald Carter. Foxy didn't know what to do.

He heard two people talking in the background, and somebody said…

"We can't just close the place down! This is the most money we made in weeks!"

The other man then said…

"Well we can use the remaining animatronics as the new mascots. How about Foxy? I'm sure the kids miss him! We just need to make sure the toddlers don't get to him like last time before the **"Bite of 87" **you know?"

Foxy then realized… It was no longer Five Nights at Freddy's… It was now _**Five Nights at Foxy's**_…


End file.
